


My Love is Written on Your Skin

by GaiaYukari85



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's all Nursey's fault, seriously it's embarassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaYukari85/pseuds/GaiaYukari85
Summary: When the Muse of Poetry comes to Nursey he HAS to write. On a paper, on a napkin, on his boyfriend... it doesn't matter! Because there are words that are not meant to be spoken aloud but for touch the skin and sink into the soul.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic in the Checkplease fandom.... hurray? XD  
> It's widely accepted fanon that Nursey scribbles on his arms and/or other things but I saw a fanart where he was writing (or playing connect the dots? I don't remember) on Dex's face and I got inspiration to make a short story.  
> I apologise for any inaccuracy about the American college system and its didattic courses but I don't know nothing about it, so I googled a bit and I apologise to my high school Literature Professor for the poetry at the end (I don't remeber a thing of his lessons except for rhymes, metaphors and chiasmus).  
> This work would never see the light without the help of my wonderful beta @bisexual_dean_winchester and I want to thank @pansexualassassin for their kind support. Thank you so much!
> 
> All the characters are created by and belong to the amazing Ngozi. We, as fans, are eternally grateful for her works and for letting us use them.

Nursey has a notebook that he carries around everywhere. It's an habit since he's got into writing, long time ago, so long that he can't remember when actually started scribbling on every piece of paper available. Maybe it was one summer, when he realized that have already read all the books in the house's library (except for dad's tomes about law and legal stuff) and little Derek wanted more stories, more adventures, more worlds that were anything but his own.

 

He knows that inspiration comes and pass by: on the bus during a roadie, studying in the library with Dex, Chowder and Farmer, with a cup of coffee at Annie's, staring at the ceiling in his dorm... one time, he composed a sonnet after biting a mouthful of Bitty's pecan pie ('cause Bitty's pies totally deserve pages on pages of eulogies).

The only place where Nursey can shut out all the flow of words floating in his mind is on the ice.

On the ice, the only thing that matters are the puck, the movements of the opponent team and the perfect synchronization between he and Dex and Chow behind them. 

Everytime Derek senses the cold of the ice it's like a catharsis. The ice is a blank paper awaiting for being engraved by his skates.

 

Most of the time this impromptu poetry is rubbish - he can freely admit - but sometimes in the lines  written fast and crooked he can find something useful for an assignment. Sometimes his professors are pleased with his writing, sometimes he get critics and not so pleasant reviews but hey... somebody can even appreciate Baudelaire so...

Anyway, Nursey has learned to be prepared and he can forget his keys or his wallet or his phone (or all the three of them) at least once a week but doesn't forget his notebook and he always put it on the night stand because often the Muse comes to visit him in his sleep.

 

But now he's in Dex's room and his notebook is two floors away.

 

Hi phone is dead but the alarm on the nightstand shows 3:47 p.m. They've been asleep for about 2 hours and he should be exhausted from their activities but his brain is on fire: finally, FINALLY, after two months of fooling around he and Will have made love for first time and it was perfect. Well, maybe not the part when Nursey tripped over the sheets and nearly felt off the bed but Will laughed so much (such a beautiful sound) and relaxed a bit more and Derek wouldn't give back any day, hour or second of waiting patiently for him to be ready. 'Cause totally worth it.

He can hear the soft snores Dex is making into his hair as he traces a feather-like light line just above his heart. The white skin is nearly glowing in the dark of the night, the most pure and perfect of the paper. Almost unconsciously, almost reverently like a monk in front of an old and fragile parchment, Derek takes a pen and imprints all his love on Will's skin. 

Dex shivers a little, so Nursey wraps them both under the blanket and fall asleep again.

_/ ° \\_

 

Dex wakes up when the sunlight hits the bed. It's probably too early since he  has not morning classes or practice but years spent getting out of the bed and being dragged on a lobster boat at the crack of dawn have left mark.

His arm has became numb under weight of Nursey curled against him and he's not sure how but in some way he manages to untangled it from the other boy without waking Derek (because after two years of sharing a room during roadie he knows that he needs time to actually set in motion his brain).

Will walks down the corridor to the  shared bathroom. The other inhabitants of the dorm are still asleep so the bathroom is desert and he can stop and staring at his image reflecting in the mirror up the sink. 

Should he feel or be different? He has the same red hair, same freckles and same ears too big and, unsurprisingly,  he's still in love with Derek Nurse.

It took him a lot of time to understand his feelings but now it seems the most simple and natural thing in the universe.

Dex splashes his lovestruck smile away and his eyes follow a drop down his pectoral to a blue scribbled line that he's sure it wasn't there yesterday but before he can try to decipher Nursey's handwriting (task nearly impossible since sometimes even the author can't read it) somebody enters in the room and Dex puts on his shirt quickly.

When he returns to his room Nursey has grabbed one pillow and he's making whining noise like a big cat stirring in the bed.

“C'mon sleeping beauty, today's Thursday and Bitty always makes pancakes on Thursday” Dex chuckles tearing off the blankets from the bed.

“I need a kiss from my prince first” replies Derek laying still on the mattress.

Will snorts but nevertheless bends down to peck his lips.

“I'm blaming you if Chowder eats all the pancakes” he mumbles.

“We can't let our goalie get too fat, can't we?” states Nursey gravely and finally gets up.

Despite Dex's efforts, they're little late to Team Breakfast, mostly  because seems that Nursey's hands are glued on his arms, and his hips, and his neck and seriously they have to stop every 5 minutes or they'll be fined for the most high amount ever seen in the history of Samwell Men Hockey Club.

“Wanna go to Annie's for coffee after class?” asks Will while they're walking back to their dorms to grab their things and go to classes.

“Oh, I'm sorry, babe, but I have a group project for the Italian Medieval Literature class” Nursey replies “See ya after?”

“Can't. I'm taking the extra class of Data Structure, remember?”

The little disorientation in Derek's eyes tells Dex that he doesn't but it's quickly replaced by the realization that they'll spend the rest of the day separately.

“Well, see you at practice then?” Nursey shrugged regaining his chill composure.

“Sure” says Dex leaning to kiss his cheek “Have a good day, Derek”

“Yeah, you too” he replies with a smile too wide to be “chill”.

 

As the day goes on, Dex totally forgets about the little blue lines on his chest: his morning class is interesting but the way the professor talks, calm and with slow pace, makes him struggle to keep his eyes open and more than once he has to pinch Chowder when his head starts to sway dangerously.

Then he grabs a sandwich for lunch and goes to the library to finish an assignment for the Advanced Calculus class and in the end, he ends up with being late for practice.

He rushes in the locker room while the others are already on ice and changes as fast as possible almost forgetting the helmet.

So Coach Murray makes him do some extra suicides.

When he's back in the locker room there's only Nursey waiting for him. He's still wearing his jersey that means he has not showered yet.

Dex is so tired that has only the strength to smile at him and slowly take off his gear.

When he's removing the shirt suddenly he realizes that the handwriting is still there, just above his heart. But he's gonna to take a shower so it will washed away. And Will don't want to. He quickly puts on the shirt again.

Derek notices the abrupted movement while removing his socks and asks: “Babe? Everything all right?”

Dex fells the blush spreading to his ears so he doesn't turn to Nursey.

“It's nothing”

“Then are you ready for shower?” he inquires.

“Go ahead. I...” and he trails off.

“Will, you're worrying me” says Derek closing the distance between them. He puts a hand on Dex's shoulder. “Shit... did I hurt you? When.. you know...I'm so sorry, Will... please...”

There's a note of panic in Nursey's voice and Will fells bad for making his boyfriend worrying so much for something so stupid. Then he turns facing him and smiles.

“No, I'm fine but...” he takes off the shirt “I'm afraid to wash away your handwriting”

Nursey's green-grey eyes wides open.

“I don't know what they say – it's illegible. But... there are for me, right? And... is sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me and I want to keep them like your tattoo and, damn,  it's sound so ridiculously lovesick, it's worst than my sister's teenage books and... please, can you stop me?”

“No” Derek grins “You're adorable”

But he nevertheless seals his lips with a longing kiss.

 

Later, in the shower, almost covered by the noise of the water Derek murmurs against the fading ink:

 

_ My love is written with undying fire _

_ My love is written on the purest ice _

_ My love is written with colorful ink _

_ My love is written on your skin _

_/ ° \\_

 

So Dex gets accustomed to discovering always new scribbling on his skin, until the ink gives him an allergic reaction and he's covered in little itchy bubble. Nursey feels so guilty that he almost cries but stops when Will rolls his eyes like saying “You're so melodramatic” and hands out him the salve.

 


End file.
